


Maybe If You'll Say Sunday

by Dubusowner



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dahyun is a soldier, F/F, Fluff, Mina is a beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubusowner/pseuds/Dubusowner
Summary: Dahyun's bright smile and persistence melt the coldest heart.Or,Dahyun is a soldier and Mina part-time works at the training camp's bistro.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Maybe If You'll Say Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Dubusowner
> 
> My DaHyo Socmed Au will be updated after exam week.

"Minari!"

From looking at her notes, she shifts her gaze to her friend walking and waving sweetly towards her even when she has just entered the cafeteria.

"Nayeon." She greets back, putting the pen down, and faces her friend who kisses her on her cheeks.

"Have you eaten? What do you want to eat? My treat."

Mina shakes her head with a polite smile, "It's fine. Mom packed lunch for me."

"Nah, wait for me here. I got my paycheck yesterday."

Im Nayeon is her best friend, the one and only friend who sticks around with her since freshmen year until now that they are senior and graduating. She knows her family's struggle, and she's very thankful that she has a friend like Nayeon who is always there to back her up, who treats her lunch when her mom needs to work early and their food is out of stock, who pays for their fare in a cab, who supplies her with paper and pen since their first year. She couldn't ask for more but Nayeon.

"How's your mom? Still working hard?" She asks while they're eating. Nayeon ordered a lot for them, and Mina's green bento box feels out of place.

She swallows her food first, "Yes, that she's sick today."

Mina's family is struggling financially, her dad's lame because of an accident, so her mom's doing all the work to provide for them. She's trying all the possible works there could be, and every time her mom would go home, she could see the tiredness, the lack of sleep through the dark circles around her eyes, and the never became fat body bu instead became more skinny, and she couldn't help but feel her heart squeezed at the sight.

"Oh, I can lend you money to buy her meds. I think there's a drug store around here."

Mina again shakes her head, appreciating Nayeon's kindness. "It's fine. Mom can handle it just by drinking herbal meds that we have at home."

"If you're sure."

Then Mina almost chokes when Nayeon squeals suddenly, picking up her hand excitedly. She really shouldn't be surprised like that because she really has this habit of squealing when she's overly high, but Mina always feels shocked whenever it happens, like now, especially that her voice is high.

"I remembered something, Minari!"

Mina looks around the cafeteria, Nayeon is gaining a few attention. There are students on the nearby table glaring at them especially at the squealing girl who didn't mind them but instead squeals more.

"What is it? Stop squealing, Nayeon."

"I've got you a job! You can work at my workplace too, Minari!"

Nayeon shakes Mina's shoulder in delight, repeating the sentence 'We're workmates!'. It doesn't sink in that fast in Mina's mind, and once it does, they gained almost everyone's attention in the cafeteria with their little jump of celebration.

Mina has been waiting for a place in Nayeon's work in a women soldiers' training camp every day in the evening and early in the morning to scoop the soldiers their meal, since Nayeon is still a student, the employer gave her a schedule that she can balance her studies and work. The salary is high, considering that the work is susceptible.

After their mini-celebration, they calmed themselves, the late embarrassment creeping on Mina's nerves as she covers her face with a paper and whispers to Nayeon.

"So, when am I going to start?"

"Tomorrow. I'll meet you at five in the morning at the train station. Their meal starts at six, then in the evening at seven."

Mina nods, smiling excitedly thinking that she will finally earn something enough to give to her mother, and at least persuade her to quit one of her many jobs.

"Are the soldiers kind?"

She never heard a complaint from Nayeon about the soldiers, and if there is, as far as she could remember, if it can count it as a complaint, it is about a certain someone who keeps on bugging her about going out with her, but what's odd is she didn't really seem like she was complaining back then, more like she's loving the attention but didn't want to admit it.

"They're noisy, and fun to watch. But I never talked to anyone there, and no one is trying to talk to me. Probably because they know Jeongyeon is hitting on me."

"So, Jeongyeon..." Mina trails, examining Nayeon's face. "Are you two already a thing?"

Nayeon starts squealing again, and Mina has to pull their asses out of the cafeteria before the students might even do it themselves to them because of the multiple times they surprised the students around them with their squeals.

\-----

The camp is already filled with soldiers running, stretching, and warming up outside despite the sun hasn't shown up yet. Nayeon is pulling her towards the back of one huge cabin that she learned is the back of the camp's bistro with busy old women pacing here and there. Mina could see the steam and the smell of the aroma of whatever is being cooked on the multiple stoves, it smells heavenly, those were the food that she never had tasted nor smelled in her entire life, so she's really in bliss.

"Mina, wear this." Nayeon gave her a blue apron, she's already wearing hers. "It's almost time. Let's go to our place."

She pulls her towards the line of food with the other women wearing the same apron as hers, they are in line and each has food in front of them to take care of and scoop for the soldiers. Nayeon is beside her, craning her neck at the entrance where the female soldiers are starting to emerge and starting to take their trays.

So far, so good. Mina is peacefully settling the piece of chicken, the food which she's been assigned to, without looking at the female soldiers' faces but their trays, while Nayeon is the complete opposite, she's greeting everyone with a smile and a good day. They're surprisingly in a great number, and when she peers to the line, she heaves a sigh of relief upon seeing that it's only five people left.

Yet, her eyes catch a pair of monolid, beautiful, sharp, and soft eyes on her. She's standing in the last with the silver tray in her hand, she looks like a small sheep lost in the mass of wolves by her cute face and small figure. Mina slightly creases her forehead when the person smiles at her, blindingly and confusingly bright that makes her tear her gazes from her and just focuses on her job.

"Hi, baby."

Mina's ears perks and looks at her side only to shifts them back to the other upon seeing Nayeon leaning to kiss the female soldier in front of her.

Apparently, it's Jeongyeon, her girlfriend.

She noted mentally to pull Nayeon's hair later for kissing someone in public and letting her see them disgustingly flirt at each other beside her. Now she knew why they prefer to go to the last line because, to tell the truth, no one likes to be on the last line especially when it comes to food.

"Hi. Are you new?"

For the second time, their eyes met. It's the weird girl who smiled at her widely earlier, and clearly, she's also disgusted with the unending exchange of flirts between the two women so she decided to move before Jeongyeon and proceed on taking her food, or maybe also hit with the new girl if she's lucky enough.

Apparently, she's not lucky.

"Obviously." Mina sternly replies, putting one chicken on the soldier's plate but the latter pulled it away, confusing Mina.

"How about a date?" She asked with a bright smile gracing her lips.

She tried not to roll her eyes, containing her oozing attitude. She knows soldiers are taught to be brave, she didn't know even in asking someone, at the very first meet, without introduction and further ado, they'll ask someone to date them like it is very normal to them.

"I don't date, soldiers"

"Yet."

"Ever."

"Not until."

"It's not gonna happen."

"You say that now."

"Do you want the chicken or not?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

Mina glanced at her, the smile never leaving the solder's lips, and it is very beautiful to see if she's just not a soldier. She cleared her throat and placed the chicken on her tray.

"You should keep moving."

"How about Monday night?"

She let out a sigh, reaching over Jeongyeon's tray to put the chicken on it then she exits, not answering her question.

She misses the amused look of Nayeon and her lover, especially the certain monolid eyes' wide smile, as she turns her back and goes straight to the back of the kitchen with a blank expression.

"Why are you so mean? Seems like Dahyun's interested to you." Nayeon comes just behind her, the remarkable teasing smile plasters on her face.

"Dahyun who?"

"The one who talked to you. She's Jeongyeon's friend, single. Ohh~"

Mina glares at Nayeon who pokes her side that makes her flinch, she swats her hand but couldn't help but chuckle at her silly teasing. Of course, not because of the soldier who according to Nayeon is interested in her.

She can't date. Not a soldier in the making at least. Her dad will kill her. She doesn't know why, she doesn't understand, and her dad nor her mom never explained it to her, and she was okay with it not knowing why until this day.

Though she has no plan to disobey her parents about it, she just can't help but wonders why.

However, seems like it's not just as easy as it is. Maybe there's something about soldiers that they are good at pursuing no matter how many times they were being rejected, save Jeongyeon's persuasion to Nayeon who according to her lasted for at least a month, like, are they being trained about it as well? If it is, then this certain Kim Dahyun is topping the course, or, Mina is the only girl who could reject a soldier almost every day.

_"Hi, Miss-"_

_"No."_

_"What are you up to on Monday?"_

_"I'm washing my hair."_

_"You're hair looks good on you. Tuesday?"_

_"Still no."_

_"I like you."_

_"Go away."_

_"How about Wednesday?"_

_"I will study."_

_"Friday night?"_

_"I'm sleeping."_

Mina may be rejecting her, but Dahyun knows she's near to getting the girl to say yes. With her smile when she's greeting her and still smiling while rejecting her, she knows somewhere in her heart, she got a small space or still getting through but getting there. She has no plan on stopping anyway. With just the first sight, she's become interested, she knew she isn't like those easy girls, such as Nayeon, which adds to her list of why she likes Nayeon's friend.

"Hi, Mina. You're pretty today." Comes her daily compliment which is supposed to be followed by a question of asking her out.

"Thanks but no." Which always gets cut off by her consistent 'no', even before she utters a word.

"I'll still wait, Miss Myoui." She replies with a huge smile, lending her tray so Mina can put a portion of her food.

Sometimes, she doesn't like the food being assigned to Mina, but since she doesn't want to skip the girl, she doesn't mind now as long as she gets to talk to her, she's with Jeongyeon, anyway, her friend who eats everything.

"Love hits you real hard, Dub." Jeongyeon teases on their way to a table, bumping her shoulder lightly.

Dahyun let out a giggle and a bright smile, looking at where Mina is to which they found each other's eyes. Her smile gets wider, bowing to her before settling on the far table.

"I'll never stop until she says 'Yes'." She said with determination, watching Mina exits the front cafeteria.

"Mina."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you accept Dahyun's invitation to you? It's been two months. Your parents don't mind about you dating, right?" Nayeon curiously asks.

She admires how consistent her rejection of Dahyun's invitations more than Jeongyeon's I love yous to her. She somehow feels pity for Dahyun's part but seeing her, as well as Mina's smile at each other, she just wants to push their heads together and make them kiss so they could start dating.

"They don't mind as long as I'm not dating a soldier. My dad will kill me."

"But you like her."

Mina purses her lips, unable to answer. Well, it isn't even a question, but she knows she will have something to say if it is not true, but she keeps her mum. Nayeon knows the answer.

"Just try dating her, Mina. You know she's sincere, and you don't even know why your father doesn't want you to date a soldier when he himself once was."

"Maybe that's the reason itself, he doesn't want me to become like my mom, struggling because he got shot resulting in what he is now." Mina defended, she took her bag and went outside, Nayeon following close behind.

"Oh, c'mon. Women soldiers weren't for ground battle though Jeongyeon and Dahyun were field surgeries, but you know what I mean. Your father will let it pass." She persuades, clinging her arm on Mina's.

The younger thinks deeply, Nayeon made a point and she wants to know why her Dad doesn't want to date a soldier, and maybe if she dates Dahyun, by any chance, he will approve at least, and if not, she has to know why. She must admit she likes Dahyun, a lot, especially her sincerity, a very rare attribute a person can find to someone so it brings Dahyun close to Mina's heart.

Before they separate to go to their respective rooms, Nayeon holds her arm, looking at her with a teasing smile.

"Say yes when she asks you this evening."

Mina shrugs and giggles, "Depends on the day she'll ask me out. I'm busy."

"You're not when it's Sunday."

"Maybe if she'll say on Sunday."

Dahyun did say on Sunday that evening.

\----

"Where are you going, Mina?"

Mina stops on her track and slowly looks over her shoulder, seeing her Dad in the wheelchair with a newspaper in his hand. He isn't looking at her, but his voice sounds strict enough to make her nervous. Her eyes meet her mom's when she goes out of the kitchen.

"I-I'm just going out with... Nayeon to watch a movie." Mina lied, smiling stiffly that it is too much than needed.

"Okay. Be back before your bedtime curfew." Her dad answered nonchalantly, earning an enthusiastic ' _yes!_ ' from her daughter who immediately covers her mouth and exits their house.

"Glad they let you." Nayeon greets as soon as she comes out. She's with her because of Mina's request to let her accompany her while they date, like a third wheel, and also to have a good reason to her dad which succeeds, but she knows Dahyun will bring Jeongyeon as well so her motivation of prettily dressed just like her.

"I'm glad too but I have a curfew so we have to hurry." Mina pulled Nayeon to start running, hailing a cab on the way to go to the park where Mina chose to meet just near their village.

Nayeon excitedly goes out of the cab, pulling Mina towards the two women who are casually dressed, which adds to their attractiveness than their uniforms, standing by the bench and smiling at them widely, especially Dahyun.

"Hi, baby."

Mina and Dahyun blink as they watch the two make out in front of them for a little while before giggling together and run to the other side of the park leaving the two in mere surprise and awkwardness.

"So..."

"I'm not making out with you."

Dahyun chuckles, shaking her head in amusement as she takes her to seat on the bench. They started talking, at first awkwardly, but Dahyun has her way of making her surroundings comfortable, so resulting in Mina laughing loudly than she could ever aspirate, and Dahyun liking it. Here comes the corny punch lines, the old daddy jokes, the funny stories with animated gestures, the sweet signals like brushing her hair from her face and offering her her jacket when the cold air sent shivers.

Mina falls deeper that night, letting herself loosen, and plays along with her antics erupting both from a fit of laughter. She likes Dahyun, and she wants to be with her more than anyone else.

"Mina, let's go. It's past your curfew." Nayeon came in a rush with Jeongyeon by her back, scratching her head while looking at Dahyun.

Mina looks at her watch, muttering a curse as she finds out the time. She looks at Dahyun, hesitantly pulling back her hand which she hasn't realized were intertwined all those times.

"I... Have to go. Thank you for taking me out."

Dahyun smiles, taking a step forward to plant a soft kiss on the side of Mina's lips, surprising Mina. She looks at her eyes, seeing how sincere with admiration those eyes dart on her. She could feel her heart thumping, her cheeks heating up and the tingling sensation in her stomach, all with just one kiss, not even on her lips.

"On Sunday?" Dahyun asks hopefully.

Mina smiles, "On Sunday."

Their 'on Sunday' becomes 'every Sunday', Mina always finds an excuse to meet Dahyun in the evening, coming up with an excuse of best friend day with Nayeon.

Their setup becomes like that for almost a year, though they can now go to other places not just in the park because of Dahyun's car she bought on their fourth date solely for Mina's convenience. She waits for her, sometimes sends her to her work, and sends her home, though not right in front of their house knowing Mina's situation.

But it ends that day when both have decided to let their relationship be known to their parents, in a surprising means. Dahyun has to go on a mission for six months soon, and she wants to marry Mina before she gets deployed. She already asked Mina to marry her, she's already wearing their engagement ring, and the only thing needed to be done and the most nerve-wracking of all is letting their parents 'caught' them kissing in her car...

Which what they are doing now. Mina's arms are wrapped around Dahyun's neck, and the latter's are on Mina's cheeks, both are seizing each other's lips, enjoying their first long kiss aside from their usual peck. The mixed feeling is all that they feel, all positive but one particular out of place quality is fear.

A loud, heart-leaping sound of something banging the car's door separated them rather quickly. They look at Mina's side and saw her mom with a scared look while looking at Dahyun's uniform and her dad's already disapproving look.

"Get out." Mr. Myoui mattered, looking straight to Dahyun's eyes to which sent anxiety in her nerves.

Dahyun quickly gets out of her car, moving to the other side to greet Mina's parents with a ninety-degree bow, and opens the door for Mina.

"What's the meaning of this, Mina?" Mina's mom asks, pulling her to their side harshly.

Mina looks at Dahyun, then back to her mom, "She's my girlfriend, mom. Kim Dahyun."

"Didn't I made myself clear that you can date anyone except a soldier?" Mr. Myoui said lowly, through gritted teeth while eyeing Dahyun with a glare.

Dahyun didn't look right back at him, she stands straight, put her hand, aligned on her eyebrow for a respectful salute to their senior. 

"I promise not to involve your daughter with my work, sir. And I want to take this opportunity to ask for her hand—"

"Stop! Go home. Don't you ever show your face here again?"

"Dad!" Mina protested, running to Dahyun and hugs her tightly. "I love her. Please, let me be with her."

  
"No, Mina. Go inside."

"But why!?"

"Did you raise your voice at me?" Her dad roars and Mina flinched in Dahyun's arm. She has never raised her voice when talking to her parents ever, maybe when she was a kid whenever she's throwing tantrums and it's still forgivable since she's still a kid, but now is a whole different thing.

Dahyun softens and rubbed Mina's back. She squeezes her side and pushes her softly towards her mom. Mina eyeing her confusedly.

"I'm not giving up, sir. I'll go back tomorrow until you say 'Yes' just like what I did to Mina. Have a good night."

Dahyun bows, meeting Mina's eyes. The latter shows the same intensity of her gaze as if those are their way of saying they love each other.

When Dahyun's car vanished from their sight, Mr. Myoui looked at Mina with all seriousness. "Stop seeing her. I told you not to—"

"But why dad? Dahyun is the best for me. I love her." Mina defended desperately, holding on to her mom's arms around her waist.

"She's a soldier."

"You are also once was." She pressed, "Why can't you trust your fellow soldiers?"

Her dad's face hardens, "Soldiers lives were always on the edge, Mina. I do not want you to become like your mom who's thriving for us to live when I am supposed to be in that place. Men or women, they are just the same. They're not safe from imminent danger."

"That's too shallow, Dad." Mina bravely countered. "I have work, I finished college. I can provide for you and myself, and I know Dahyun will do everything for me. If she ever dies in the middle of a conflict, I wish not, but as long as I'm married to her, my heart will be at peace."

Her dad's face never changes, and she wants to throw tantrums again even if it looks appropriate for her age, she just wants his approval, she knows her mom's always there for her. But with his nonverbal signals, she knows he doesn't still agree.

"Go back inside, Mina. That won't change my mind."

————

Her dad's stone heart never melts, even with how frequent Dahyun goes to their doorstep with various offerings, he just shooed her away, but Dahyun will still smile at him, still make sure Mina is safe when going to work and going home. She would always hold Mina's hand when she's about to protest and stops her even before she will utter a word, bidding her family goodbye and leave to not cause a fight between the father and daughter.

But that only lasts for two months, once Dahyun has received the notice of her deployment next month, her heart feels heavy, her mind clouded with negative thoughts, and that didn't get unnoticed by Mina when she's sending her home.

Dahyun is unusually quiet, her face is serious. Mina keeps on glancing at her, not saying a word as well but just observing her. She knows she holds something unpleasant news, Dahyun is easy to read, but not entirely, she doesn't know what's running in her mind right now.

Once the car is parked in front of their house, Mina leans in, capturing Dahyun's lips. "I love you."

The younger smiles, but not her usual one, just a simple smile that only she could offer at the moment. Cupping her cheeks, she kisses her again.

"I love you too, Mina."

"What is it?" Mina asks softly, entwining their hands as she rubs them soothingly. "I know something's wrong."

Dahyun looks away, seeing Mina's Dad looking at them from the window of their house. Her heart agonizes, she loves Mina, so much more than herself, all she wants is to be with her forever, but not to the point that she'll leave her profession behind. She won't die if she quits her job, but they'll die of poor if she chose Mina over her work.

"My deployment is set." Dahyun started. Mina froze. "It's exactly a month before."

Mina squeezes her hand, "Then we have to get married this month."

The soldier looks at her, incredulous and with a snort. "Your Dad won't approve of us."

"So? It doesn't matter, Dahyun. We're already old enough, don't you think?"

Dahyun shakes her head firmly, "If I marry you without your father's approval, I'm disrespecting you and your parents. It will create a barrier between you and your family that will leave a hole in your heart forever. I don't want that to happen to you, Mina."

"Then what are you going to do? Give up?" Mina spits, eyes burning and throat straining of stopping her tears.

"I have no other choice." Dahyun bows her head, biting her lip upon seeing Mina's tears dropping one by one. "I love you, but my work is a problem."

Mina sobs, pulling her hand from her as she goes out of her car and runs inside her house, with eyes blurry she glares at her Dad.

"Are you happy now that she left me!? Please be happy, Dad, make my misery worth your selfishness."

————

The soldiers are lined up in the field under the glaring of the sun, they just finished half of their activity and it's supposed to be time for their lunch they have extended for an hour already and everyone, especially Dahyun, is famished. So when one soldier informed the captain about the cafeteria being ready, to which it always has been, and in no need of informing them if it's ready or not, she started letting the line proceed inside. Unfortunately, she's still on the last line, got used to it perhaps.

One week before she gets to be deployed somewhere far for six months, three weeks since she and Mina haven't talked and haven't seen each other. She misses her so badly, her heart clenches, and tears are threatening to fall every night before she sleeps thinking about her, and every morning she wakes up where she supposes to be in Mina's home and ready to send her to her work.

Jeongyeon notices the changes, especially Dahyun's bright smile haven't been showing itself for a while now, and it hurts her as well. She tried asking Nayeon to tell Mina but the lady is just the same, well, for only a few days, and Nayeon said she's getting better and blooming these days while Dahyun is still broken. But she couldn't bring herself to be mad at Mina.

"Are you okay? Here." Jeongyeon offers Dahyun a white towel and a bottle of water. "You look gross, dry your face."

Dahyun rolls her eyes, she always looks like that after their activities so why did she just complain now? A scoff escaped from her lips when she looks at her as if she's any better. Nonetheless, she takes the towel and the water, wiping her sweats and drenching her dried throat.

"Tie your hair properly."

"What?" Dahyun creases her forehead, glaring at her for her sudden disruption over her look.

"Your hair. Tie it in a neat bun." Jeongyon reiterates, doing it herself for her.

The second to the last line starts walking, and Jeongyeon oddly cups her face and smiles at her like a proud mom.

"Your bright smile melts even the coldest heart, Dahyun. Show it to us again."

The younger soldier looks at her blankly, "It didn't, unnie. I should've been married by now if it can melt the coldest heart."

"You will get there, perhaps today."

"What—"

Dahyun gets cut off shortly when the leader shouted their line, startling her. Jeongyeon pulls her hand back to herself and winks at her, following the line towards the bistro.

Though weirded out by her friend, she just silently followed, only to stop after a few steps upon hearing music coming from the inside.

_A wedding march._

"Unnie, there's a wedding? Whose?" Dahyun curiously asked, looking around but no one is there anymore. "Is it already starting? Do I have to wait for it to finish? I'm starving."

Jeongyeon chuckles at her rant and at how she frowns hard. "It's worth the starvation of your physical body, Dahyun. Your heart will be full. And I'm sorry for stealing your things for requirements."

The next thing Dahyun knew, she was pulled inside the cafeteria, her heart about to burst and is now face to face with... Mina, looking so perfect as usual with her white dress, with a lawyer beside them, and her parents seated on the side.

"M-Mina..?"

"Kiss the bride is later." She said nonchalantly, intertwining their hands as they face the lawyer who started the ceremony.

As the ceremony goes on, Jeongyeon is right, Dahyun's heart is full, that she just wants to cry it all out in happiness. She couldn't believe she's being married to Mina right now, the dream she had given up is actually happening at the moment.

"Family and friends, Miss Myoui Mina and Kim Dahyun have declared before all of us that they now wish to live and love together in marriage.

Let us hope this day will form a milestone in your lives, one that you will look back upon with much joy and happiness. It, therefore, gives me great pleasure to pronounce you wife and wife.

Congratulations, you may now both kiss, if you wish."

They heard cheers from their witnesses, especially Jeongyeon and Nayeon who are just on their side. Dahyun looks at Mina's parent's side, her Dad gives her a nod, causing her heart to soar higher than it felt surreal.

But upon feeling Mina's warm, soft lips against hers, after weeks of being apart, she realizes it's all real, not just a dream, but a dream come true. She's married to Mina, and she now bears her surname.

"My dad approves because he cannot bear seeing me miserable, you better not make me one, or else he'll walk again just to kick your gut." Mina jokes after they separate and the audiences are cheering for them, including her Dad.

"I'll make him approve of us more. You know I won't ever hurt you nor leave you." Mina squeezes her hand, feeling the same cloud nine as Dahyun.

"I know, you love me."

"I love you, Kim Mina."


End file.
